


Not This Time

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Betting, Crack, Fluff, Multi, Post-Football Career Life, Sibling Rivalry, retired life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Ever since Alexei and Niklas ter Stegen – Leno were born, they always shared a lot of things. At first they shared a crib and a room. Then as they grow up, they share toys, pencils, crayons, bestfriends and even ideas on homeworks, projects (and possibly answers during exams). When they start playing football, they share gears as well.But came a time where they don’t share something.





	1. How it began...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> Tada! Another fic. This time it's from another family, which I borrowed with all the "legalities". Hahahaha.
> 
> Thank you khalehla for letting me use your twins for my idea. I hope I gave it justice.
> 
> To the Steno fans. I hope you will enjoy this. It will be in multiple chapters (because I love to cliffhang).

Ever since Alexei and Niklas ter Stegen – Leno were born, they always shared a lot of things. At first they shared a crib and a room. Then as they grow up, they share toys, pencils, crayons, bestfriends and even ideas on homeworks, projects (and possibly answers during exams). When they start playing football, they share gears as well. Sometimes because of these sharing, they prank anyone they could think of, including their own parents with a little switching of some articles that they have. And boy, I tell you, it works.

But came a time where they don’t share something. When they were ten, they started to sleep in different rooms and the first nights were tough for Bernd and Marc since the two were crying on their own beds looking for each other’s company. There were nights where either Marc or Bernd could catch either of the twins entering each other’s room. There were considerations of 2 nights, one for each then “it’s all on your own.” To make the long story short, they got used to it. They realized that there are things that should not be shared, even by twins. They sometimes enter each other’s room only for doing school stuffs, football stuffs and talk about things between them.

There were other things they let go of sharing with, but the hardest of them all is the recent issue as sixteen year old lads.

The twins went home one sunny afternoon. A bit tired from school and training. As they enter the house, they were met by their bit taller blonde father, busy in the kitchen.

“Hi papa.” The twins both said in unison. (The power of twin synchronization.)

“Oh. You’re both early.” Bernd commented.

“Short training. The trainers and coaches have a meeting.” Alexei said smiling.

“Pa, where’s dad?” Niklas asked smiling as well.

“He’s at Borussia Park for some important matter. You two seem so happy today.” Bernd noticed the smiles in his son’s faces.

“Uhm. Well, I have to something to tell you and dad. I guess it can wait until dinner.” Alexei started.

“Yeah me too.” Niklas added.

“Okay. On dinner time then.” Bernd replied then the twins went to their rooms to change.

Bernd was still busy going back and forth of the housing doing chores. He walks by his older twin son sitted on the couch busy texting who knows who. But Bernd was intrigued since Alexei has this smile in his face that he seldom sees. Not that Alexei does not smile. This time this smile has a different meaning but the father just let it be.

He went upstairs after to clean up and noticed his other son on his opened-door room, sitting on the floor leaning on the bed, busy tapping his phone, with almost the same smile as his twin plastered in his face. Now he’s more than intrigued.

Marc arrived home a few hours later and was greeted by his family on the couch. His husband watching the television with the twins but the twins are on their phones.

“Well hello there.” Marc said.

“Dad!” The twins said in unison…as usual.

“Welcome home. You’re late but great timing, dinner is ready.” Bernd said standing up and proceed to the dining table.

The twins stood up excitedly and pulled their father going to the dinner table.

“Woah. What’s up with you two?” Marc asked.

“They have something to tell you. I’m very curious what it is.” Bernd added in.

They sat and ate dinner altogether. At first, only the cutleries and plates sound until Marc broke the silence.

“So, what is it?” Marc asked.

“I…” the twins said together and then laughed.

“You go first Nik.” Alexei said.

“No, you go first.” Niklas replied.

They’ve exchanged calm words on “you go first” until Bernd cuts them.

“Okay. Rock-paper-scissors you two. The winner will say it first.” Bernd said.

The twins looked at each other and lifted their hands. It took five attempts to know who goes first with all the same figures they use until Alexei lifted a rock and Niklas revealed scissors.

“Okay. Lex, what is it?” Marc asked.

“Well…” Alexei blushed as he started. “There is this girl in our school that I got acquainted with. She’s really cute and nice. And…and I want to ask her out.”

Niklas gasp. “Really? I was going to say that too!” Niklas said.

“What?” Alexei was surprised as well.

“Yeah! I also met and became close with this girl in our school. I really like her. She’s so nice and pretty. She sings really good.” Niklas said.

“Really? Mine too!” Alexei said.

“Well, can you tell us her name?” Bernd asked.

“Not now pa. I will make sure first that she will go out with me…and then the introductions.” Alexei said.

“Nik?” Marc asked his other son.

“Mine too dad. When she’s officially mine, then I will let you know.” Niklas declared.

The two fathers look at each other and shrugged.

“Oh okay.” Marc said. “Well, I do hope you will get your girls. Good luck.” Marc added.

“And if you need help, me and your daddy will be here.” Bernd cuts in and giggled. “I don’t know why but I’m excited for the both of you.” Bernd said.

“Me too dear.” Marc said and the twins smiled at their parents and then to each other.

But things change the next day…

It was another sunny afternoon…but Bernd was met by his two gloomy sons as they enter the house.

“Hey.” Bernd greets.

“Hi pa.” Alexei said flatly first and kissed his father on the cheek.

“Hi pa.” Niklas followed and kissed on the other cheek.

Bernd noticed something is wrong. “Hey. Anything wrong?” The father asked.

Then the twins stared at each other…with a deadly look…


	2. What Really Happened

Silence surrounds the Ter Stegen Leno household during dinner. Only the spoons, forks, knives and plates make sound. Bernd and Marc observed their twins and noticed that there was no time that they are looking at each other, only focused in the food in front of them, munching on it.

Bernd was worried and a bit annoyed at the same time and asked, “Okay. What’s wrong with you two?”

“Nothing.” Both the twins said at the same time with the same flat and gloomy tune. When they realized, they looked up and glared at each other and went back to eating at the same time and the parents got it.

“Okay. Something really is up. Lex?” Marc asked.

“I’m done. I’m going back to my room to do homework.” Alexei said flatly and stood up from his chair and left the dinner table.

“I’m asking you Alexei. Don’t turn your back on me.” Marc said strongly but his son never listened. Bernd consoled his husband and tried to ask his other kid, “Nik? Please tell us.”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Niklas shoved the plate away from him and stood up and left to his room.

“Niklas?!” Bernd said but his son never listened.

A few moments later the couple finished eating and started to clean up.

“Something really is up.” Bernd said.

“Yes. And for sure it’s between the two of them.” Marc added and his husband looked at him.

“Do you think we should ask them separately?” Bernd asks.

“I was planning to do it too. But what do you think?” Marc returns the question.

“I think we should so that we will know what to do.” Bernd said.

\---

Bernd knocks and opens the door and see his son on bed doing something on his laptop. “Nik, can I come in?”

His son looked at him and nodded. Bernd seated beside his son on the bed and started to ask, “Nik, I want you to tell me what is happening.”

Niklas closes his laptop and was silent for a while. “Remembered what I said to you last night?” Niklas started and his father nodded. “Well…” then the older twin snorted a bit forcefully looking at his dad with angered eyes. “Lex likes her too.”

\---

Marc went inside his son’s darkened room. He saw Alexei doing something on some photos he had taken when he asked. “Lex, can I talk to you for a minute?”

The kid stopped in what he was doing and Marc gestured him to seat beside him on the bed.

“Tell me what’s wrong Lex.” Marc pleads.

“It’s Niklas.” Alexei says a bit forcefully. “He likes the girl I like.” He added as his hands turns to fist on his sides and shakes.

\---

_That morning during recess, Niklas just went out from the football locker room when he saw Bernd Brian, the seventh grader son of Julian Brandt, with his friends on the way to the cafeteria._

_“Brian!” Niklas called and the kid turned around, talked a bit with his friends and approached Niklas. “Can I ask a favor from you?” Bernd ask._

_“What is it?” Brian asked._

_“Do you know Lisa from tenth grade? The dancer?”_

_Brian nodded Niklas rummaged something in his bag and pulled out an envelope. “Can you give this to her? If she asks who it is from, don’t tell anything.” Niklas instructed and Brian got it._

_Brian reached the cafeteria and immediately saw the girl together with her cliques. He approached her and gave the enveloped to her. She opened the envelope and there was a note written, her friends flocked to her._

**Can you meet me at the football pitch after school? I want to tell you something.**

_Lisa’s friends cooed on her and she asked where the note came and Brian replied, “Sorry. I was told not to tell you.”_

_“Okay. Well, thanks Brandt.” Lisa said with a smile and gave the kid a muffin that she has and Brian went to his friends smiling with free food in his hands._

_\---_

_The bell rang for lunch break and Alexei went out of his classroom. As he approaches the lockers he soon saw Lisa putting her things inside. He hides by the corner and thought of a plan when he saw Carl Kramer, his uncle Christoph’s eighth grader kid and waved at him._

_“Can you do me a favor?” Alexei asks as he rummages and pulls out an envelope on his bag. “Can you give it to Lisa, that girl there in the lockers but don’t tell her it’s from me?” Alexei asks as he points to the girl. Carl nodded and went on his way._

_Alexei secretly observes as Carl pokes Lisa softly in the arms and hands in the envelope. Curious, she opens it and smiled. She asks something from the kid but Carl shook his head. She just smiled and got something out from her locker, a pack of Nutella Go, and gave it the kid. Carl gasps with excitement and said thank you and left._

_\---_

_Lisa waits at the football pitch after school but her wait didn’t go long when she saw someone approaching her, running._

_“Alexei Leno?”_

_Still catching for his breath he says “hi.” Then a few seconds later another one appeared._

_“Niklas Leno.” She said._

_Shocked, Alexei asked, “What are you doing here?” and with the same reaction as his twin he replied, “I’m going to ask the same thing as you.” Niklas then turned to the girl, “Hi Lisa. I was the one who gave the note to Brian Brandt during recess.”_

_“You gave her a note to come here?” Alexei asks, surprised again._

_“Yeah, why?”_

_“Because I gave her a note as well, during lunch time, through Carl Kramer, to come here.”_

_Then suddenly, through their unknown twin links, they were able to connect the dots. The twins glared first at each other then looked to the girl._

_“Listen. I really, really, like you Lisa! Will you go out with me?” the twins spoke simultaneously with the same intonation then they looked again and glared at each other. The girl in front of them got confused of the situation and the building tension then spoke up._

_“Uhhh. Nik? Lex?” The twins looked at her again. “uhhh…Thank you for admiring me. I really don’t know what to say? Can you…can you give me time to think?” Lisa asks shyly._

_“Sure!” The twins replied…again simultaneously and smiling to the girl._

_Lisa smiled at them and gave them both a hug at the same time. Behind her back, the twins were glaring again at each other but she does not know. When she lets go, “Well, I have to go now.” She said._

_“Do you want me to accompany you?” Alexei started to offer then he was nudged at the side by his twin brother._

_“Or do you want me to accompany you?” Niklas offered._

_“It’s okay. I’ll---I’ll be fine. Bye.” Then Lisa left._

_The twins were left there in the pitch with tensions rising between them._

_“How dare you.” Niklas said a bit angry._

_“No. How. Dare. You.” Alexei says back._

_“Well then, let’s just see.” Niklas fixes his backpack a bit forcefully._

_“Okay then.” Alexei responds cracking his knuckles._

_Then the twins walked out of the school silently and with tensions._

_\---_

“I can’t believe we have this kind of problem. Any ideas on what we should do?” Marc says as he prepares himself to sleep.

“Actually, for some reason, I have.” Bernd said.

“Really?” Marc says with full of hope.

“Yeah. We can ask help to a very close former teammate and friend of mine who really knows how to deal with these kinds of conflicts.” Bernd says smiling at his husband.

Marc decodes it then kissed his husband. “You’re the best. We should talk to him.”

“No. We should talk to _them_.” Bernd corrects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a civil war between the twins...and it's about to start.
> 
> And who do you think are this "them" that Bernd will talk with?
> 
> Prepare for a more fun-filled next chapter. More characters will appear. And a "modus" khalehla devised on her works will appear as well.


	3. How It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, more characters, and more things to come!

Marc and Bernd are eating breakfast when they heard someone running on the stairs. Marc checks out and saw one of his sons was doing it.

“Nik! Be careful! You don’t want to have a broken leg or arm.” Marc reprimands.

“Sorry papa. I’m in a hurry.” The son replied as he approached the dining table and gets sandwiches. He bites one and keeps two on a Ziplock and puts it in his bag.

“You’re not eating breakfast?” Bernd asked and Niklas shook his head. “No dad. I’ll just do it at school.”

Niklas kisses to both of his fathers’ cheeks and left the table and ran through the front door when his dad asks him again. “You’re not going to wait for Lex?”

At the same moment, Alexei arrived downstairs and looked at his twin brother. Niklas looked back and replied with a bit harsh tone, “Why should I? Mind as well go first before _someone_ steals _my girl_ at school!”

Feeling angered and offended, Alexei speaks back, “Lisa is not your girl.”

“As of now.” Niklas spats back and clears his throat. “Anyway, I got to go. _My girl_ will be out by her house in a few minutes and I don’t plan on _cutting classes. Tchuss_.” And Niklas went out leaving a bit furious twin brother standing by the stair railing.

“Gosh, this is harder than I thought.” Marc mumbles and Bernd looks at him with pity.

Alexei goes to the table and gets his sandwich as well.

“Lex, stay for a moment please.” Bernd requests and the boy comply. “Me and your papa will fly to Frankfurt this afternoon since it’s your godfather Jogi’s birthday. We’re returning tomorrow afternoon. Can you take care of the house while we are gone?” Bernd asks.

“Sure dad. I can take care of myself.” Alexei replies flatly, still pissed with what his brother just said but with assurance.

“Okay then. You don’t have to worry about food because you have everything here. Just cook whatever you want. And can you please tell Niklas as well.” Bernd adds.

“Okay dad. I will _try_ to tell him. I got to go.” Alexei replies again then kisses goodbye to his fathers. “Bye!” Lex waves and heads out of the house.

“I had a feeling Lex will never tell Nik that were going.” Marc speaks and Bernd immediately becomes worried.

\---

After school, Alexei texted his two senior buddies, Julian and Benni, to meet him at the café for some help and being the good friend of the younger twin, they promised to come.

“So, what is it?” Julian asks while taking a bite on a big Bavarian style pretzel in his hands.

“It’s about Niklas.” Lex replied.

“Well, of it’s about sibling problems, I think I’m the wrong person to approach.” Benni states, teasing the young boy, before taking a sip on his caramel frappe.

“No. You have to stay. I’ll need your help too. Please.” Lex pleads folding his hands thinking that the young goalie of Knappenschmiede will leave.

“I’m just kidding.” Benni replies raising both his hands.

Julian just rolled his eyes and returns his focus on Alexei. “So, what about Nik?”

Then Alexei told them his story. After hearing out the both twins like the same girl, Julian and Benni winced.

“Now that’s a problem. Jogi and I might have some conflicts between us sometimes but never like this.” Julian says.

“I could help you in some way about love relationships. But between you and your brother, I’m hands off.” Benni states.

“Then what shall I do? I really like Lisa and I’m not going to give up even if it’s my twin brother who I’m dealing with.”

“There it goes. You said it yourself. You’re not going to give up. My advice, just be yourself. Show who you really are to the girl. You might be facing Niklas in winning her heart but at the end of the day, the girl will still decide who.” Benni said.

“I don’t have any relationships but I agree with what Benni said. But just remember. No playing dirty.” Julian warns and Alexei nods his head.

\---

Everyone who had been under Jogi Löw’s care is now in a fancy restaurant in Frankfurt. The ones who had been a part of the 2010, 14 and 18 World Cup, and 2012, 16 Euros. All of them are seated on a special long table, enjoying both the food and each other’s company.

“So, about my godchildren, how are they?” Jogi asks as the dinner goes on.

“Well, Jogi is doing good both at school and football. He really knows how to prioritize things. Julian as well, except for that time where he had a fight in school. And Astrid, doing great. She’s really good now in playing a violin.” Marco said proudly.

“Good thing for you. Jogi is satisfactory with his school works. Benni on the other hand has this habit of slipping things out of his grasp. First was that “F” in his Math test, then lately he got a “D” in English. He forgot to pass his reference list the teacher has been keen about.” Max replies exasperated.

“Hey! I heard from Julian that he has a girlfriend.” Mario cuts in.

“Yeah. But I don’t know if it is a boost for him to study hard or not.” Max replies.

“You don’t have to worry. Andy is a good girl. I’ve seen one time that she’s pushing, almost nagging Benni to do their homework while our own son busies himself with cleaning his gloves and cleats.” Leon says.

“At least he has someone to push him to prioritize things aside from his parents and that’s a good thing. I wish I could meet that girl.” Jogi commends.

“We’ll try to bring her next time if you want. For sure she will be excited and star strucked.” Leon says.

The talk continued with Andre Großkreutz and the Mustafi kids on the topic. Meanwhile Marc and Bernd just listen to the conversation, hesitant to talk about their problems right now.

“Hey! Both of you had been silent since the start. What’s with you two?” Manuel notices.

“Well…” Bernd starts but hesitant.

“…we have a problem with our twins right now.” Marc continues earning silence and a curious look from everybody. Marc swallows because of the reaction.

“Why what happened?” Lars asked. Great timing.

“I’ll make the story short. The boys liked the same girl.” Bernd said.

“And they have been giving cold shoulder to each other ever since.” Marc adds.

“This morning they even had a spat to each other.” Bernd adds.

“And we don’t know what to do.” Marc ends and both of the fathers sighed.

“Hey Manni, You heard that?” Lars asked his younger twin brother who was busy talking with Mats, Benni, Joshua and Julian.

“What?” Manni replies when his attention was called.

“Twin problems.” Lars said pointing at Marc and Bernd.

Sven excused himself from Mats and went to his twin brother. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Their twins like the same girl.” Lars states.

“Ooooohhhh. Damn! Now that’s interesting.” Sven comments.

“Actually, we’ve been thinking of talking to the both of you since, you know, you’re twins, and maybe you’ve been in that situation.” Bernd says.

“Then you’ve come to the right people.” Lars says the continues, “Sven and I had been in that kind of situation as well. We’ve shared cold shoulders.”

“…and dirty tricks.” Sven cuts in.

“…in which I do believe you started?” Lars looks at his twin with a raised eyebrow.

“because _you_ , gave my turtle away to the same girl we both like.” Sven spats back.

“it’s because you never took good care of it.” Lars defends.

“I was taking good care of it.” Sven defends himself.

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

“You’re not.”

“I---“

“Okay. Okay. Enough. So how will you help them?” Philipp intervenes.

Lars and Sven regained their composure then started. “You just let them be.” Both of the twins said.

“What?” Bernd and Marc was surprised with the suggestion.

“You let them be. They will both try to do their best to impress the girl with everything they have and know.” Lars said.

“Just remember to be an eye on what they are doing. No one should coach them. No one should take sides.” Sven adds.

“But what if things become messy?” Bernd asks.

“They will be doing tricks against each other. That’s a big possibility.” Lars speaks.

“But when it gets physical, or someone aside them gets hurt…” Sven adds.

“You both intervene.” The twins replied in unison.

“You can ground them, and should be both.” Sven adds.

“But you should hear them out first.” Lars ends.

“Understood?” the Bender twins asked and the couple nodded.

“Well, then, now to the next part! Whose gonna join in the betting game of “who Ter Stegen Leno twin will get the girl”?” Thomas cuts in loudly standing up in his seat.

“Oh! Oh! Me! 5 euros Niklas gets the girl!” Shkodran declares.

“Me too!” Sami Khedira adds.

“10 euros, Lex gets the girl.” Mario adds.

“We’re doing this since they are close friends with Julian.” Marco says.

“For Benni's friend, 10 euros as well for Lex.” Leon declares cockily.

“15 euros, Niklas!” Manuel declares.

“20 euros for Lex!” Philipp says.

“10 euros for Nik!” Julian Brandt says.

“10 euros for Lex” Julian Weigl declares.

“10 euros for Lex!” Julian Draxler says.

“Oh! 15 euros for Nik!” Mats adds.

The formal dinner turned out to be a scandalous one with all the bets and Marc and Bernd cannot believe that their own teammates bet on their kids. They smack themselves in the forehead.

“Why did I do this to myself?” Jogi says exasperatedly.

\---

Alexei arrives home at eight in the evening and when he enters the door, he saw his  twin brother on the couch, strumming his guitar and also taps something in his phone from time to time.

“You’re late.” Niklas points out flatly.

“Been to the café.” Alexei replies…flatly as well.

“Is papa and dad there?” the older twin asks.

“No. They’re at Frankfurt. God-pa Jogi’s birthday.” The younger one replies.

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Niklas complains.

“Sorry. I forgot to tell you.” Alexei replies.

“So any plans of what to eat tonight?” Niklas spats again.

“I’m not hungry. I ate at the café before I Ieft. You cook food for yourself. I’m going upstairs. Still have homework to do and I still have to clean up my lenses for the camera because I’m not planning to cut class.” Alexei announces and proceeds to his room.

And with that, Niklas was furious. He still sits there, with shaking fists.

“If a war is what you want, I’ll give you one.” Niklas said to himself. Stands up and proceeds to the kitchen to rummage himself a dinner. Grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has started, how do you think will this go? Who do you think will win? (Especially on that betting game that Coach Jogi dreaded.)


	4. How it becomes worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took more than a week to update this. I finished my Wimmich fic and been working for days for this one. This will be the longest chapter of this fic. I intended to do this because I will be ending this too. Who doyou think the girl will choose?
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this. Surprises are coming.

Marc-André and Bernd arrived at their house pleased with what they are seeing. It was so neat and tidy. Even the dining room and the kitchen.

“Well, I guess they sorted themselves out.” Marc speaks looking for any spot of mess in his line of vision.

“I guess so. I think we have to reward them for doing such a good job.” Bernd replies.

“What’s in your mind?”

“Eat outside? We’ll just wait for them to come home.”

They sat down by the couch in the living room, watching TV, waiting for Nik and Lex. When they thought that everything was peaceful between their twins, here come the two pushing each other by the doorway.

“Get out of my way loser!” Niklas shouts at his twin brother as he pushes him in the side of the door.

“No. Should get out of my way you freak!” Alexei shouts back pushing his twin on the other side frame of the door.

Marc lowers his head in exasperation while Bernd, being a disciplinarian he is, started to widen his eyes, stood up and yelled.

“NIKLAS AND ALEXEI TER STEGEN LENO STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!”

The twins were surprised looking at their papa then behaved. They stepped inside the living room together. Then glared at each other then turned away from each other.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?” Bernd asks loudly, trying to control his temper.

“HE STARTED IT!” Alexei points his hand to his twin brother.

Annoyed by the accusation, Niklas points back at his twin. “NO, YOU STARTED IT!”

“You locked me inside the house this morning bringing the keys with you and I have to jump by my window just to get out of the house! I missed my first period at school and got detention! Lisa was unimpressed most of all!” Alexei accuses.

“And I know you’re the one who kept my clothes and towel in the trash by the the school entrance! You made me run naked from the team dressing room bathroom going there. You don’t know how many students got traumatized. Even Lisa saw _it! She saw it!_ And you got me also in detention!”

“Well, you should be considering yourself blessed that the girl you like saw your goods.” Marc mumbled but Bernd heard it!

“MARC!” Bernd retaliates looking at his husband who raises his hands in innocence and surrender then turns back to his twins. “I can’t _belieeeeeve_ you’ve done this to each other! Me and your dad we’re planning to give you a treat tonight but I will cancel it! You two will cook food tonight! And you’re both grounded! No one will leave alone tomorrow and both of you are not going anywhere after school!”

“But papa---“ both of the twins replied and all they got was a deadly stare from their father.

Niklas and Alexei slumped their shoulders in regret. And when everyone thought Bernd was finished, there he goes ranting again…this time looking intently to his other half.

“And you mister! You will not help them tonight in cooking! They will figure it out themselves what to eat tonight!”

Marc was shocked. “What do I have to do with this mess?”

“You always consent them! Can you be at least hard on them even for just now?” Bernd snaps.

The twins looked at their daddy, almost with pouty lower lips just like when they were kids. Marc just sighed and stood up from the couch.

“You’re on your own kids.” He says and retreats to the comfort of their bedroom and Bernd follows as well.

“This is your fault!” Niklas sneered.

“No! This is your fault!” Alexei retaliates.

“Do you want to be grounded more?” Bernd butts in from afar and the sons silenced and start to walk to the kitchen…

\---

The next day, Alexei came rushing downstairs going to the dining table and got some food at put it in his bag. Bernd and Marc were observing him while eating breakfast.

“I gotta go. Bye dad. Bye pa---.”

“You are not going alone. Sit down and eat your breakfast.” Bernd reprimands.

Lex became anxious, starts too look at the stairs and the front door then looks back to his papa. “But papa, I have to go. I still have work to do when I get to school.” The younger twin complained.

“Sit! Down!” Bernd glared at his son pointing at his usual seat and Lex obeyed without a choice and started to eat breakfast.

“Dad! Papa! I got to go!” Niklas yells as he rushes down the stairs and is about to head out by the front door.

“Sit down here at the dining table and eat your breakfast mister! You are not going alone and first!” Bernd reprimands the older twin.

“But papa---“

“Niklas! Sit! Down!” Bernd said doing the same gesture he did to the other twin.

Defeated, Nik obeyed his father and sat down on his chair across his brother.

Both parents can feel the tension between the two. Bernd noticed how Marc is looking at their kids. He is nervous so Bernd sneaks his hands reaching out on Marc’s hands. Marc notices and looks at his husband in the eyes. Just by staring, Bernd could transmit his emotions at Marc, one thing that the former Barcelona keeper had learned through the years including the time that they were still rivals.

\---

Marc starts the engine of their car and the twins hopped on. Niklas gets in on one side of the car rear door while Alexei on the other. Even inside the car there was a space between them and twins as they can be they looked away from each other straight at the window, putting their chin on their hands leaning.

“One more thing…” Bernd speaks getting the attention of his family. “Your daddy will pick you up after school.” And both father and sons widened their eyes.

“Papa, I have---“ Niklas started and keep quiet when Bernd gave the glare of death.

“And I have---“ Alexei did the same thing as his brother and got the same look at his father.

“Honey, I can’t leave the café---“ And Marc got same look as well. “Okay. I’ll call Mario to cover up.” Marc conceded.

\---

And for the next three days, that was the routine of the family. Marc takes the twins together to school. It was embarrassing and frustrating them at the same time. The felt they are treated like elementary kids and to be seen by their crush like that, who was chuckling one time with her friends when she saw them get out of their car but Nik and Lex kept their composure and do both their best to woo the girl when they had a chance.

At recess time, Nik always gets the chance and treats her with sweets. Stays with her when she’s alone and talk about things. But when her friends are there, he tries to be just there, even though he doesn’t understand a thing about supermodels, make-up, bags, and party dresses. And from afar in another table, Alexei just watches his brother. When their gazes meet, Niklas has this smirk and does a thing that sends Alexei fuming, like spoon feeding her.

Lex has his chance every lunch. He sometimes surprise Lisa by bringing her lunch that he cooked. Lisa was delighted. And Lex doesn’t forget as well. He always makes sure that he can be seen by people especially by his twin brother, which in a great timing passed by. He sends him furious. They were eating then suddenly he whispered something to Lisa ear and steals a kiss on the cheek. Lisa was surprised and smiles.

\---

That afternoon before going home…

Photography club room…

“Guys, I will need your help.” Alexei speaks to his friends and club mates. “Since tomorrow we will be having a lot of photo shooting assignments, I want you to help me in the cheerleading team. There we will be taking pictures.”

“Oh come on Lex, you just want to get your hands on Lisa.” Aria Sommer, Yann Sommer’s daughter and one of Lex’s good friends in the club rolls her eyes.

“That one too. Please!” Alexei begs.

“You’re hopeless Leno.” Aaron Hazard sighs. “Okay, we’ll help.”

\---

While on the music room…

“…tomorrow lunch. We’ll do it.” Niklas announces with determination earning a nod from his friends.

“Remember this Leno, we’re just doing this because we’re friends. Whatever problems you have with your brother, we are out of it.” Hakeem Calhanoglu reminds.

“I swear by our father’s football gods and ours.” Niklas raises his hands in sincerity.

\---

Next day came and the parents observed their twins who are looking excited and competitive at the same time. Niklas hopped on the other side, putting in first his guitar then sat down while Alexei was on the other door putting his tripod, lens bag, and camera bag then sat. They still don’t look at each other.

Marc was curious and asked. “What’s happening?”

“It’s Freedom Friday.” The twins said simultaneously and looked again at each other with a glare.

Marc just smiles amused shaking his head. Even when they are angry at each other, their twin sync is still there.

Marc drops them off to school and there they go racing. Lex noticed that his older twin brother went directly to corridor leading to the music room, which gives him the opportunity to strike first. He texts his mates.

_To the field! Now! Cheer dance practice is about to begin!_

\---

Lex and his team went to the pitch where the cheer dance team are having a practice and began to set up. One of the girls, obviously, is Lisa. She noticed the younger twin and got out of the ranks.

“Hi Lex!” She greets getting the attention of the boy.

“Oh hey Lisa! I hope you don’t mind me…I mean us getting photos you…I mean of your team. This is for the yearbook.” Lex replies with some stutters covering his true intent.

Lisa just smiled. “Make sure you get good photos of me…I mean of us. Okay?” the girl replies and she earns a nod with a grin of a Cheshire cat from Alexei.

Alexei still smiles as Lisa goes back to her line. He snapped out of his thoughts when Aaron Hazard nudges him elbow to elbow.

“I think she’s in to you.” Lex’s friend say.

“Really?” he faces his friend with eyes glimmering of hope.

“I think so.”

“Well, this is it! We gotta do this.” Lex announces.

\---

The photography team took pictures of the cheer dance group in practice. There are some solo shots and some group shots, but Alexei was different. The focus of his lens was only to Lisa. On how she dances, do the routines, even with the slightest flick of the short skirt she’s wearing, he gets. And how much more, even on water breaks. He took a lot of candid shots of the girl he likes. And when he gets one, he shows it to Lisa (just to get close). The boys in the photo team swoon over except for Aria Sommer, the lone girl in the team, who is rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“Damn these lovesick boys.”

\---

Lunch break came and everybody is on their way to the cafeteria but the scenario is different. Lisa and Lex are together when there were a lot of girls passing them running. Curious, Lisa asked one girl she is acquainted with.

“What’s the commotion?”

“Oh my God there’s a band setting up on the cafeteria!” the girl said. Lex shivers at what he heard. He felt something is about to happen there.

“Let’s go Lex! Let’s watch!” Lisa says excitedly and pulls Alexei by the hand.

And when they reached the cafeteria, Alexei was anxious and Lisa was excited. At the center of the room was a mini stage with drums and guitars. When everybody settled by standing in front of the mini-stage, one by one the musicians goes up. Hakeem Calhanoglu sits behind the drums. Bernd Brian Brandt straps himself with a bass guitar. KJ Volland on the rhythm guitar and finally, it’s when all the girls scream, Niklas goes up and stands in from of the mic, slings his red and black electric guitar and pulls out his favorite titanium made guitar pick.

He gestures to silence as he scans his audience. His eyes saw Lisa, unfortunately who was with his twin brother. He looked at them. Lex knows the look. People might think of it as a flat expression but he can notice the small, crooked, sly smile his brother makes.

“How are y’all doin’?” and the audience screams and he clears his throaty again. “Before you eat your food and since it’s Freedom Friday, we will be playing for you guys.” And the audience screams again and were silenced. “I dedicate this song to one special girl that deserves better choices than others.” Niklas says with conviction while looking at Lisa and his twin brother then he starts to play his guitar by plucking then sang.

_I won’t lie to you_

_I know he’s just not right for you…_

The audience screams. There was one particular who even screamed _NIKLAS TER STEGEN LENO MARRY MEEEEE!!!_

The chorus came and all the students were now singing, except for Alexei.

_I know I can treat you better than he can_

Nik sings the song and plays the guitar with all his passion while looking intently at his twin brother and to the girl they both liked.

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wastin’ time of all this wasted cryin’_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can!_

Alexei started to notice the Lisa started to move through the crowd, mesmerized at his brother’s performance.

Nik plays the adlib like a pro then stops strumming and let the drums play on.

_Give me a sign. Take my hand we’ll be fine_

_Promise I won’t let you down._

He extends one hand to reach out for Lisa. Lisa responds and he gently pulls her up the stage and the crowd grows wilder.

“OH MY GOD SHE SO LUCKY!” One girl screams.

_Promise I’ll never let you down._

And Lisa blushes while Alexei was furious.

_I know I can treat you better than he can_

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wastin’ time of all this wasted cryin’_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can!_

_Better than he can!_

_Better than he can!_

The song ends and there we’re a lot of cheers, yells, whistles and claps. Moments later the students settled. Some were seating on their chairs while other started to line up by the food stall.

Niklas and Lisa were left on the stage.

“Did you like it?” Niklas asked smiling.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Okay. Are you done? Because Lisa and I will still eat lunch.” Alexei barges in pissed. “Come on. Lisa, let’s eat.” Lex grabs the girls hand gently.

“I think she wants to go with me.” Niklas speaks.

“Nik? Lex?” Lisa says worriedly looking at the twins.

“Oh really?” Lex let’s go of Lisa’s hand then nudges Niklas by the chest. “Why do you always have to ruin my day?!”

Nik was pissed and returned the “harsh” gesture to his twin brother. “And why do you always have to be a sneaky prick taking advantage?!”

“Nik! Lex! Stop!” Lisa speaks trying to separate the twins.

And in a blink of an eye, punches were thrown to each other…


	5. It All Comes Down to This

Hi guys! Sorry. But chapter 5 is not written in here since I decided to make the last chapter a part of the non-Vday challenge so it is posted as a separate fic. The title of the fic is the same as the chapter title.

 

Thank you for supporting and reading this work. I really appreciated the kudos and comments you left.

 

I hope you will enjoy the last chapter.


End file.
